


Tranquility

by Incub8tor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbeats, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incub8tor/pseuds/Incub8tor
Summary: Just a short and sweet ereri cuddle fest for you all ^_^





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of these two ;3

Cuddling with Levi was not something Eren thought he would ever be doing. Levi was not an affectionate man by all means, infact most physical contact caused Levi to feel threatened, a wave of anxiety running through his bloodstream. But somehow, he always ended up laying down on his back, the scent of a certain messy, brown mop lightly touching his nose with the slight weight of a head on his shoulder accompanied by the warmth of another body pressed against his own.  
Yet somehow, it never bothered him. Eren was taller than Levi by a few inches, Yet Levi was more solidly built compared to the brunette's lanky frame, which made him a perfect pillow of support to cradle the younger man to sleep. Levi loved how perfect of a fit Eren was for his arms, so he savoured this tender moments where they would lay together quietly and hold one another. 

Levi stretched out on the bed, using all 4 of their pillows to support his back as he read his book. Eren tried to pull the pillows out from behind the man so he too could lay down and rest. Eren gave his lover a pout as he continued to hog the pillows. If levi was not going to give Eren one of his pillows, he himself will just have to do. Eren curled up against Levi's body and placed his head on the mans abdomin. Although Levi's muscled torso was not as soft as his usual pillow, infact he was rock hard, however Levi's belly was warm. Really, really warm. Levi placed an arm lazily around eren's back, holding him close and stroked the boys brown locks gently. Eren's shifted his head to the side softly, so that his ear was pressed against the dark shirt. Another thing besides the warmth he noticed was that Levi's stomach was very, very noisy. He was amused by all the sounds going on deep within the mans body, all those pops, squeaks and gurgles with the ocasional loud groan which indicated that his insides were working hard to digest his meal. They did recently have dinner of course. He lay there for a while longer, listening to Levi's stomach making all kinds of noises, which Eren found oddly cute. He nuzzled the mans stomach and rested his head on a slightly higher part of his belly. He began to hear that familiar sound which brought him so much peace. 

Badum….. Badum….. Badum….. Badum….. Badum  
Eren smiled when the sound resonated his ears. He could hear the mans heart pumping. He moved his head slightly closer to his chest where the sound could be heard as a clear, strong thump rather than a soft, quiet patter. Levi lay down on his back, eyes shifting down at his younger lover. He had slowly gotten used to positioning himself this way, allowing easy access for Eren to lay his head over his heart.   
“Levi…” Eren said with a sleepy voice  
“what is it brat?” Levi responded   
“I can hear your heartbeat .” He said softly with a small smile. A small blush crept across Levi’s cheeks.   
“Tch. No Shit, you are lying directly over it, Brat. It’s not that fascinating” Levi’s heart rate had picked up ever so slightly, knowing Eren could hear it.   
“It really is fascinating though… I can’t explain it Levi, but your heartbeat is honestly my favorite sound in the world. Its always so strong and steady..” Eren lay his hand flat over Levi’s heart, which was definently starting to flutter.  
“But everybody in the world has a heart. I still don’t understand why you are so obsessed with my cardiac muscle, Eren.” Levi said with hint of amusement in his voice. Eren chuckled.  
“well, that is true..everybody does have a heart. But that doesn’t make it any less beautiful. I guess even being able to hear your heartbeat like this means you have allowed me to get this close to you and that makes me feel like the luckiest person in the world. Listening to your heartbeat is just one of the most intimate things in our relationship”  
Levi said nothing in response but instead just held eren tighter. Levi felt a strange sense of pride listening to Eren’s sleepy ramblings about his heart. For sucha long time Levi lived a life of lonliness, heartache and rejection. His heart had been absolutely tattered and torn throughout his many years on earth by his closest friends, past lovers and even family. There were times that his heart felt broken beyond repair and even times where he didn’t want it to beat at all.   
Until he met Eren.  
Levi started thinking about all the times Eren had restedagainst his chest specifically or commented on his heartbeat. He didn’t realize how much it comforted eren , just to hear his heartbeat and know he was alive. It made Levi feel all fluttery on the inside and caused his pulse to pound in his chest rapidly.   
Badum.badum.badum.badum.badum.badum   
“You cheeky brat” Levi smirked. “You know what you do to me. But this heart belongs to you anyway”.


End file.
